


Special is as Special Does

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua has heard it a plenty in his life. Despite the new age of thinking and how people tried not to put such an emphasis on secondary genders, he couldn’t stop the slight pang when he heard those damn words.“Betas are nothing special.”A scoff, “A Beta? I won’t settle for one of them.”A shake of the head. “Nah man. No Betas for me. I’m not slumming it.”So why wouldn't this Alpha leave him alone?!





	1. Beta This, Beta That

Joshua has heard it a plenty in his life. Despite the new age of thinking and how people tried not to put such an emphasis on secondary genders, he couldn’t stop the slight pang when he heard those damn words.

“Betas are nothing special.”

A scoff, “A Beta? I won’t settle for one of them.”

A shake of the head. “Nah man. No Betas for me. I’m not slumming it.”

His mom told him as he grew up, as he changed, “You are my precious darling. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

And Joshua hadn’t. He gave a giant metaphorical middle finger to anyone who told him he was lesser simply because he happened to be a Beta and not an Omega or an Alpha. He was Beta and proud, screw anyone else who thought so.

South Korea on the other hand. It was like half stepping back into the world 50 years ago when the new age thinking hadn’t quite made such a splash and filtered its way through peoples’ minds. He knew he wanted, begged practically do to a stint of study abroad here, but he was now regretting it something awful.

Some of the people he had met were more of the secondary genders weren’t important mindset. But the majority, they were stuck in the times were it actually mattered. And perhaps it did to them. Considering the birth rate in the country.

Joshua endured remarks and little snide giggles when people checked him out, not realizing at first glance he wasn’t an Omega, but just a pretty Beta. Or that he wasn’t a quiet, soft Alpha who came from America. No, he was _just_ a Beta.

It was enough to make him scream. That’s why he was here at some stupid club with the friends he had actually made that weren’t asshats, knocking back a bitter foul tasting Vodka shot. He hated Vodka but he needed it. It burned going down his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Hey there,” a voice called out, annoyingly close to his ear, “a pretty Omega like you shouldn’t be drinking so dangerously like that without an Alpha to protect you from drunk idiots.”

Nearly, slamming the shot glass down on the bar, Joshua whipped around, eyes blazing. He was so damn tired of hearing it. Especially after the tiring week where he had decided to take on the internship that was offered to him: the office seemed to light up at the sight of him, the words fresh meat clear across their faces, but as soon as a few of them learned he was a Beta they seemed less enthused. More than half backed away from being flirty and overbearingly friendly. Some of the others were ok. But Joshua didn’t like being treated like some sort of pariah. He growled out, “Well then it’s a good thing I’m not an Omega.” Baring his teeth at an, unfortunately handsome Alpha, Joshua spat, “Back off. I’m a Beta. I can damn well take care of myself.”

“Your drinks,” the barman said, pushing over a small tray of glasses at Joshua.

“Thanks,” Joshua said, glaring at the Alpha before he slid over a few bills to tip the man for his wonderful timing. He grabbed the tray, almost snarling one last time at the stupid light brown haired Alpha before walking back to the table his friends commandeered.

The Alpha simply stared at him, eyes a bit wide.

* * *

 

Joshua would’ve slammed the tray down if he hadn’t just paid for them and that would be a waste of decent tasting alcohol for him to get mildly buzzed tonight. Stupid Alphas. Stupid people. Stupid backwards ways of thinking.

“You ok?” Vernon asked, taking his drink cautiously. Nothing ever went well when Joshua lost his control on his even temper. The dude was chill as ice. But when he burned. Nah.

Joshua turned his face, giving Vernon a good look at how he strained to keep himself from growling. “Do I look ok?” He kept his tone as even as possible, but even he could hear the way he trembled with suppressed rage.

“Someone say something stupid again?” He knew why Joshua even bothered to go out with them tonight, and why he was even drinking in the first place. This sort of rage though was more than when they came into the club.

“A stupid Alpha,” Joshua spat. “Came up from behind me and started on some crap about how a _pretty Omega_ like me shouldn’t be drinking alone. First, he can go die in a pit I’m not an Omega, and second even if I was no one asked.”

Wincing, Vernon nodded in agreement. The last time he tried to help one of their Omega friends with something mundane like lift a heavy box he got a good talking to about pandering and how Vernon should get with the times as they were changing. Kids younger than them were forgetting all about secondary genders unlike the older ones. Which was good.

Vernon opted to say nothing beyond, “Need another drink?” Words wouldn’t help Joshua now. A good stiff drink might.

“Yes,” Joshua sighed, throwing himself into the cushions.

“I’ll get you another one man. Be right back.”

Joshua groaned into his one drink, eyes staring listlessly through the brown liquid. Stupid secondary genders.

* * *

 

“Strike out with the Omega?” Seungcheol asked with a laugh.

Jeonghan eyed him, he clearly got into the drinks rather quick. Seungcheol words were slurring. “He wasn’t even an Omega,” Jeonghan said. He wasn’t all that disappointed though. The way the other man’s eyes flashed at him, angry and full of passion. No fear for Jeonghan or for his status. It was…arousing.

“A Beta?” Seungcheol snorted. “Useless. Don’t know why they think they can pull Alphas or Omegas.”

And there went Seungcheol’s dumb drunk fucking ass. Jeonghan watched from the corner of his eye as Jihoon stiffened and some of their friends’ grimace.  He knew some of them were uncomfortable with Seungcheol’s age old beliefs, but product of his upbringing and all that; Jeonghan himself was brought up with it but he watched friends get snubbed one too many times for the stupidest of reasons to stick to it.

 “Excuse me?” Jihoon hissed, eyes narrowing. “The fuck you just say? Useless?” He stood up. “Can’t pull can we? Keep your stupid old beliefs to yourself!” He snapped. He got up and left the table.

Seungcheol blinked. “What did I say wrong?”

“Someone stop him from drinking,” Wonwoo said, sighing exasperatedly.

Seungkwan grabbed the drinks and moved them away, ignoring Seungcheol’s grabby hands for them. He needed to know when to stop.

“You’re so stupid,” Jeonghan muttered. He stood up, “I got a Beta to find.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan didn’t find that pretty Beta with fierce eyes though. He went home to nurse a mild headache and friends who were angry at each other. Not his problem. Normally he would help, but he was tired of Seungcheol acting like a fuck wit and cleaning up after him. Seungcheol reaped what he sowed. Time for him to grow the fuck up and learn something new.

He had a Beta to find. Maybe he went to the same school. It would be fucking destiny if Jeonghan bumped into him on campus. Especially one of this size.

“Want to go with me to meet some of my boyfriend’s friends?” Seungkwan looked down on him, eyebrows raised. “You look like you need a distraction.”

Nodding, Jeonghan stood up, leaving his half lying down position on the desk. “Preoccupied.”

“Maybe they’ll be able to help you find the Beta you’re looking for. They were there last night too.” He grabbed Jeonghan by his sleeve, “Come on hyung.”

Seungkwan started waving madly as they came into view of a small group of guys. The one who waved and grinned back, more than a bit besotted was intriguingly half foreign. Jeonghan would’ve thought Seungkwan would go for a more traditional sort of person. But guess not. Oh well.

Looking through the faces, Jeonghan raised his brows. Seungkwan’s boyfriend certainly had good looking friends. As his eyes took in the faces, he stopped recognizing the Beta from the night before.

Said Beta eyebrow twitched. He turned to whisper into his friend’s ear, said his goodbyes and high tailed it out of there.

He would’ve made it out too but Jeonghan was always one for sports. Chasing after the Beta, he ignored Seungkwan’s squawks. Said Beta weaved in and out of other students, glancing back at Jeonghan with annoyed eyes.

Jeonghan stared back, running without breaking a sweat.

Finally, the Beta decided he had enough. Stopping, he moved into an empty area behind one of the school buildings.

“What do you want,” he snapped, as he caught his breath.

“A date,” Jeonghan blurted out.

The Beta gave him a look that suggested he thought Jeonghan was off his rocker. Maybe he was going after a Beta when he usually went for Omegas, but that fire in his eyes was captivating. “I want a date.”


	2. Prince Charming

Joshua bent over, clutching at the walls, laughing with all his might. Oh gosh. The annoying Alpha from last night was a stupid one. Joshua continued to laugh, hiccupping at the end. Wiping his eyes, he let the rest of it peter out.

But the Alpha wasn’t laughing. Nor did his expression change.

“You’re serious,” Joshua said incredulously. “You’re freaking serious.”

The Alpha nodded. “Dead serious.”

Joshua snapped, “I don’t even know your name.” Joshua rarely babbled but today called for it, “And you clearly aren’t looking for a Beta by the way you came onto me, calling me an Omega. Which by the way, if I was an Omega was really sexist of you. If you think going on a date with me will get you into my pants for a one night stand you’re also out of luck. Better find someone who actually gives a damn. If you’re doing this for a bet you better run. I know how to fight and I’ll punch your lights out.”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” he said. “My name is Yoon Jeonghan and I was wrong and sexist. I apologize for that. I want a date,” he said softly, “because your eyes from last night. They’re captivating. I went to sleep seeing your eyes and I want to know more. Sex is fine if you’re willing but I think we should wait at least and I’m not doing this for a bet. You interest me.”

Blushing, Joshua wrapped an arm around himself, his anger simmering down. “You’re crazy.”

Jeonghan laughed. He shouldn’t be surprised at the name calling, not after the way the Beta snarled at him the other day. “I’m captivated. And I don’t know your name.”

“Joshua. And I’m not captivated at all.” He shook his head. “You’re a weird Alpha.” Mumbling under his breath, “A weird handsome one.”

Somehow Jeonghan must’ve heard his muttered sentence, because he perked up and puffed his chest out like Alphas did during posturing. “Joshua,” he nodded, as if he were cementing Joshua’s name into memory, “ok. Will you go out on a date with me Joshua?”

Cautiously, Joshua said, “If I go on one date with you, will you leave me alone?”

“I’d rather not,” Jeonghan said, “but if you aren’t the least bit charmed by me after date one,” he sucked in a breath, releasing it as he continued, “I’ll stop looking for you.”

“Your word as an Alpha?” Getting an Alpha’s promise from Jeonghan was a bit extreme, but Joshua would be left alone for the remainder of his study abroad then look over his shoulder to see Jeonghan there.

Jeonghan looked especially pained. Joshua bit his lip. Maybe the guy was more fascinated with Joshua than he thought, but still, fascination didn’t mean it would lead to love, and love didn’t always break barriers of society and culture.

He nodded, “On my word.”

“One date,” Joshua said, holding up his index finger. “Thursday night. You pick, you pay.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Jeonghan chuckled, smiling at Joshua delightedly.

Weird. He knew that Alphas would get angry at being commanded but all Jeonghan did was laugh at Joshua as if he found Joshua’s attitude endearing. “You’re the one asking for a date,” Joshua pointed out. I’m allowed to be demanding when you’re the one who’s taking up my time.”

“Thursday,” Jeonghan nodded, “I’ll pick you up. Dress sort of fancy.”

“Till then,” Joshua said, moving to walk away.

Reaching out, Jeonghan grabbed him by the arm. “A phone number would be nice,” he said, smiling faintly, “in case plans change.”

Joshua grimaced. “All right.”

Smirking to himself, Joshua added a new contact, putting Jeonghan in as ‘annoying Alpha’ in English. He handed over his phone, “Here, put your number in and I’ll text you from mine.”

Jeonghan shook his head at the English. He knowledge of English didn’t extend that far. Knowing Joshua though it was likely something disparaging against him. It was cute. God, Jeonghan found Joshua’s attitude cute, even when he should’ve been pissed and his hackles on edge for having his authority contested. Joshua was really messing with Jeonghan’s brain. “I expect a text and not for you to disappear.”

Joshua snorted, taking back his phone. “I don’t lie. Or go back on my word. I’ll be there when you come pick me up.”

“I’ll be sure to charm the pants off of you,” Jeonghan purred as he got a text from an unknown number that was likely Joshua’s.

“I’m not that kind of boy,” Joshua said wryly. “If you’re charming, which is a giant if, I might say ok to another date. With clothes on.”

A laugh erupted from Jeonghan’s throat. “Ok. Until Thursday.”

* * *

Thursday came and Joshua stood in front of his closet, half wondering if he should walk out of his place in something that would not be suitable for whatever fancy place Jeonghan took them, or to just follow his instructions. While it would be fun to see Jeonghan’s face, Joshua couldn’t help but think the Alpha would like it if Joshua did something shocking.

Snorting, Joshua grabbed his casual suit ensemble. Casual in that it was a navy colored suit with a slight sheen to the fabric, not hitting the satin spectrum but more of a cotton blend with metallic threads. White, he thought, a nice white button up.

As he put it on, he waffled between leaving three buttons undone. Did he want to go for the sexier look, or did he want to go demure? Ugh. It didn’t matter. It was a one time thing. Might as well as go all out. Leaving the top three buttons undone, Joshua smirked as he zipped up the trousers. These pair were just a bit tight around his ass, showing it off well.

He was ready for whatever and however the date turned out to be.

The door bell rang through the house. Grabbing his essentials, Joshua went down the stairs. He took a deep breath, ignoring the ringing just for a few seconds. He could do this. Just one date.

Unlocking the door, he swung it open. Jeonghan stood there, in a chic black suit, a soft gray t-shirt underneath it. The Alpha certainly was a looker. Joshua noticed it the other day, but damn did he look nice in a suit, the black doing wonders for his body. The way the suit jacket hugged his shoulders and his upper torso were rather yummy. Pity he pissed Joshua off the first time, otherwise Joshua could enjoy the view some more.

“Hi,” Joshua said, giving Jeonghan a tiny smile.

* * *

“Hi,” Jeonghan greeted back, his eyes trailing down Joshua. They went down from his smiling face, to his shoulders, to his chest and the way the shirt he wore was just a bit tight. His eyes bugged out a bit seeing that the top three buttons were undone, giving Jeonghan a nice view of lightly tan skin and collarbones that begged to be bitten. Joshua’s trim waist and his oh so tiny hips. Hips that had Jeonghan’s hands itching to hold. And legs. Legs for days. Lovely legs.

“Where are we going,” Joshua asked, leaning down to put on his shoes.

That gave Jeonghan a good eyeful of Joshua’s perky derriere. Another thing to like about Joshua. Jeonghan Jr was doing a mild dance in his pants, and it wouldn’t help him at all if he popped up. Joshua would give him a disdainful look and not agree to another date. Jeonghan quickly thought of his parents having sex and he shuddered in disgust. Completely abhorrent but at least his dick wasn’t twitching anymore.

“It’s good. Promise,” Jeonghan said, averting his eyes slightly.

“Hmm,” Joshua said, “like you sort of promised to charm me?”

“I hope I will,” Jeonghan answered softly. “You’re really—”

“Captivating,” Joshua cut in. He chuckled. “You’ve said it a few times already. You’re beginning to sound like a broken record.”

Sheepishly, Jeonghan gave Joshua a soft smile. “Can’t help it. My brain is too jumbled to think of nicer words to say to you.”

“I won’t be charmed that way,” Joshua said, eyebrow rising.

Holding out his arm, Jeonghan shook his head. “I have plans. Let’s go before we’re late.”

Gently, Joshua laid his hand on Jeonghan’s forearm. “Ok. Take me to the carriage then Prince Charming,” he teased.

“Right this way,” Jeonghan said, adopting a serious tone to play along with Joshua.


End file.
